Talk:Questions./@comment-37106661-20181025182710
Carnom is a legitimate Marvel character, heres why: Marvel Entertainment and the Lego Group have managed to announce some brand new characters set to arrive in the upcoming LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2 for home console sand PC, due out later this year during the fall. Initially, during the Marvel Games panel on Thursday July 20th at San Diego Comic-Con, Marvel announced that some unexpected faces will make their debut for the very first time in the LEGO Marvel Superheroes universe, including one of the most highly requested characters and one of the most underutilized in the Marvel smorgasbord of heroes: Howard the Duck. Yes, the same Howard the Duck who received a live-action movie back in 1986 from Lucasfilm. You will be able to play Howard along with Iron Duck, and an all new mash-up character for the game called Carnom. So for those of you wondering what a Carnom is, it's a mash-up between Carnage and Venom, who fuse together to make up a hulking beast of a character. As you can see in the screenshot above, the two characters look like they've melted together into something akin to the Hulk as if he were taken over by symbiosis. But Marvel wasn't done unveiling new characters. On Saturday, Marvel revealed during SDCC that LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2would also feature characters like the Vulture, based on his design from the recent movie Spider-Man: Homecoming. Other Spider-Man villains such as Doctor Octopus will also make the cut, along with Cosmo the space dog, and Greenskyn Smashtroll who is part of the champions of the realm and is known as a counterpart to the Hulk. For those of you unfamiliar with Greenskyn, there isn't a whole lot of information on the character, even if you check out his Marvel Wikia page. But wait... there's even more! They also unveiled Forbush Man, Throng, and one of the more popular characters who have been tearing it up in the Marvel universe, Gwenpool. For those of you not in the know, Gwenpool is an unrelated amalgamation of Gwen Stacy from Spider-Man fused with the over-the-top antics, fourth-wall breaking and comedy of Deadpool. However, she actually has no relation to either character and only popped onto the scene as a supposed one-off. However, due to her popularity -- especially in the cosplay scene -- Marvel has slowly been extending and expanding the exploits of the character, including having some crossover with Howard the Duck. It's nice to see that Marvel is giving some leeway to Lego to tap into some of their more obscure heroes and villains. I imagine that this will help introduce gamers, Lego fans and neophyte comic book enthusiasts into more of the deeper and less popular pool of characters roaming around in the Marvel media universe. LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2 was originally announced just earlier this year during the spring. The game is scheduled to launch on home consoles and PC, and that includes the Nintendo Switch, for which it made quite the splash when it was included in the platform line-up during the game's announcement. You'll be able to get your hands on LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2 and all of the crazy new and old characters alike when the game launches on November 14th later this year.